Saeko Busujima
Saeko Busujima: Sword weilding member of The HOTD Gang Dexter Morgan: A sociopath whose sole goal is to hunt other serial killers WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Brief History Saeko is a third-year in high school and president of Fujimi High School's kendo club. She is extremely skilled with a sword and close combat. Not much is known about her family except that her father had traveled abroad on a self-defense conference before the advent of the Outbreak. It is also mentioned in the manga that the Busujima family has been protecting the throne for ages, therefore all Busujima members are skilled in combat.Saeko is shown to be a kind, caring, strong and very reliable person, which is pointed out by other characters. Saeko often considers the feelings of other members of the group and often ensures their well being. Later on in the series, Saeko reveals her sadistic side while fighting "them",'' and she explains to Takashi that she was this way before the start of the story.Four years prior to the start of the story, a man had attempted to assault her. Armed with her bokken'' (wooden sword), she easily disposed of the would-be assailant, breaking several of his bones before the police came. This experience revealed her sadistic tendencies; she enjoyed holding the power to inflict pain on another human being. In addition to her reliance on killing the undead in order to survive, Saeko continually struggles with this part of herself, which causes momentary weaknesses in her otherwise strong demeanor.(from HOTD wiki) Weapons HOTD terrm:Them- is a name refering to zombies by the HOTD Gang Warriors connection Here are the things that connect Dexter and Saeko together - Both hide there true nature behind a "mask". Ex. Dexter appears as the ordinary boy next door ,while Saeko appears as sweet, kind, and caring person - Both control their "urges" by eliminating an ever occuring evil presence Ex. Dexter tracks and kill serial killers, while Saeko satisfies her urges by killing "them". -Both follow their own code of honor given by someone they loved. Ex. Dexter follows the Code of Harry given to him by his foster father; Saeko follows a code passed down by her family. -Both love and care for children Ex. Dexter tries to be good father and mentor to his step children Astor and Cody; Saeko tries to be the big sister to the youngest memeber of the gang 7-year old Alice-chan The Difference -Dexter sociopathic nature was born out of a traumatic event; Saeko sociopathic nature was born out of her need to hurt somebody for both mental and sexual pleasure(no not that fellas!) -Dexter excepted himself as a monster since the beginning; Saeko still struggles to keep her humanity intake which lets her gaurd down sometimes. -Dexter is a "monster" who is becoming more humane as time goes by.; Sakeo is losing her humanity and is slowly becoming a "monster inside" - Dexter at first considered the people he met as "part of his disguised"(excluding Harry,Deborah,Astor,and Cody),but slowly shows some sign of affection for them.; Saeko always show deep care for the people she has met and somewhat has a crush on Takashi Komuru, the leader of the group. The Battle Against Dexter Morgan (by MrPacheco101) Category:Normal Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Female Warriors